<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Огурец by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179329">Огурец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Intimidation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Где этот чёртов огурец?! — Дракула был в страшной ярости. Он снова и снова рылся в шкафчиках, пытаясь отыскать пропажу, но всё было бесполезно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Огурец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Где этот чёртов огурец?! — Дракула был в страшной ярости. Он снова и снова рылся в шкафчиках, пытаясь отыскать пропажу, но всё было бесполезно.<br/>      Огурец словно сквозь землю провалился. И это приводило вампира в настоящее бешенство.<br/>      Гриффин лениво глядел на него, сидя за столом и меланхолично чистя картофель.<br/>       — Что-то потерял? — наконец осведомился он.<br/>       — Да! — рыкнул вампир, мечась по кухне, словно загнанный зверь.<br/>       — И что же?<br/>       — Огурец!<br/>      Взгляд невидимки стал недоумевающим:<br/>       — Огурец?! Ой, да Боже, возьми другой — их у Квазимодо целая корзина!<br/>       — Не такой огурец, — мрачно процедил граф. Он остановился посреди помещения и втянул носом воздух. — Не настоящий, а золотой. Это семейная реликвия. В последний раз её чуть не стащил какой-то наглый человеческий детёныш, поэтому я спрятал её на кухне. А теперь не могу найти, и это меня убивает! — Он снова принялся за поиски.<br/>      Гриффин ещё с секунду глядел на него, а потом присоединился к поискам. Только что он снова убедился, что фантазия вампиров неистощима. Подумать только, золотой огурец! Может, ещё серебряные запонки какие-нибудь выдумают? Или стальные яйца…<br/>       — А для чего нужна эта реликвия? — спросил он чисто интереса ради.<br/>      Дракула пожал плечами.<br/>       — А хрен его знает. Известно, что мой пра-пра-правампа заключил в этом огурце часть своей волшебной силы. Я хотел всесторонне её исследовать…<br/>       — Хм, магия. Звучит заманчиво, — протянул невидимка, жмурясь. — Я бы хотел такой огурчик…<br/>       — Только попробуй! — В голосе Дракулы звучала неприкрытая угроза. — Если найдёшь мою реликвию и утаишь — ужасно покараю. Анально. Этим самым огурцом.<br/>      Конечно, Гриффин был смельчаком, причём часто смельчаком безрассудным. Но не связываться с разъярённым графом предпочитал даже он.<br/>       — Очень надо, — отмахнулся невидимка от такой чести и спустя некоторое время небрежно уронил: — Кажись, я видел эту штукенцию.<br/>       — Где? — насторожился Дракула.<br/>       — В библиотеке. Старина Мирк ею гвозди прибивал.<br/>      Услышав о таком святотатстве, граф едва ли не зарычал и чуть ли не бегом бросился в библиотеку — защищать свою семейную ценность. А Гриффин с видом довольно жизнью кота отправился искать убежище — у него осталось около получаса, прежде чем до вампира дойдёт, что его просто-напросто надули.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>